<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights In The Sky by TheCrimsonStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868701">Lights In The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller'>TheCrimsonStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not entirely sure yet???, Possible Rapunzel AU???, maybe???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little raven lived with the vulture and she couldn't complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights In The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little raven didn't know why things were the way they were. She knew that she was needed. She knew the the vulture wasn't her mother. She also knew that the vulture had beentaking care of her since she could remember.</p><p>The little raven knew little, just like herself. She knew she had long black hair that she wasn't allowed to cut. She knew the vulture loved her, but also that she didn't love her like normal people do. She also knew that the vulture didn't want harm to come to her.</p><p>The little raven was used to walking around without shoes and in her socks at night. She knew it would be less noisy that way. She knew that the stash of nuts in the pantry had too many nuts in them for the vulture to notice any missing. She also knew that the vulture wouldn't get made if she didn't knew.</p><p>The raven wanted to fly away. She wanted to open up her wings and spin around in the wind. She wanted to jump and soar and never fall. She wanted to know about the mysterious lights in the sky.</p><p>The raven loved staying up each night on that one day every year just to see those lights in the sky. She wanted to know why they were only out onthat one day. She wanted to know why the vulture got meaner on that day. She wanted to know why the vulture craved a mark on her arm, each day that the lights were supposed to come out.</p><p>Raven was an asset. She was another thing the vulture needed for her plan. She, unlike the other assets before, wasn't replaceable. She was just that, an invaluable need.</p><p>Raven wasn't a dreamer. She couldn't get lost in her little magic worlds anymore and just forget. She couldn't believe in the lights anymore. The seventeen marks on her arm were evident of that.</p><p>Raven couldn't leave. She could look out of the window. She could look at the scenery as far as she could. No matter what though, she couldn't fly.</p><p>Little raven snuck around for food so the vulture won't find out she was hungry.</p><p>The raven would peer into the sky and look at the lights for comfort.</p><p>Raven looked down from her tower and saw something she had never seen, a little boy looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>